Cuando las pinzas sostienen una flor
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: One-Shot. Deathmask no es un hombre muy detallista, cosa que casi hace que la mitad de Rodorio sucumba ante su ira por ese dichoso día de Febrero. Pero ese par de ojos esmeralda siempre hacen que encuentre su paz interior.


**Cuando las pinzas sostienen una flor**

Estaba fastidiado y lo único que deseaba era volver a su templo y encerrarse. Encerrarse con aquella joven y desquitarse con ella en la cama por hacerle pasar tan inigualable vergüenza, claro, no de una manera violenta si no apasionada a su modo que volvía loca a la frágil dama cuando estaba arriba de ella observando cada gesto que la obligaba a dibujar. Nunca se imaginaría que esa apariencia tímida no era más que sólo una apariencia cuando comenzó a tomarle confianza al rudo hombre.

Pero no podía volver a su templo sin llevarle un pequeño detalle. Y Deathmask no era un hombre muy detallista que digamos.

De vez en cuando le llevaba algunas rosas que le robaba a su mejor amigo Afrodita, pero no era fan de dar cosas materiales. Se la hacía algo bobo y absurdo. Pues para él, no había mejor forma de demostrarle su amor a esa joven, que con acciones; y aunque no podía evitar en ponerse tan rojo como un tomate al susurrarle con torpeza un "te amo" al oído de la castaña, cargarla entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una princesa a la hora de subir o bajar los escalones del santuario y aguantar las burlas de sus compañeros por el cambio tan radical de su colega, mirando esa par de ojos esmeralda mandaba todo al carajo y se perdía entre ellos completamente embelesado. Helena era el nombre de aquella muchachita que había puesto de cabeza el mundo del caballero más brutal de toda la orden dorada (que ahora era más bruto que brutal, según Afrodita).

Para no hacer el cuento más largo, el santo de Cáncer le ofreció a Helena llevarla hasta Grecia a vivir con él, rescatarla de las gélidas tierras de Asgard y darle una mejor vida junto a sus cuatro hermanos menores que ahora trabajaban arduamente para convertirse en caballeros de Athena. Morir al derrotar el lunático dios Loki y ser perdonados para una nueva oportunidad de vida no fue tan malo después de todo.

¿Pero por qué un hombre como Deathmask de Cáncer andaba vagando en Rodorio, visitando cuanto puesto se cruzara en su camino?

Fácil.

El 14 de Febrero estaba sobre sus hombros.

Era una fecha estúpida para él, en donde todos actuaban como si fuera el único día para demostrarle al otro todo su amor pareciendo que olvidan que tienen otros 364 días del año y en donde las cosas estaban estúpidamente caras.

Y para colmo, Afrodita había comenzado a cazarlo desde que se enteró que arrancaba sus preciadas rosas sin darle algo a cambio. Así que se día no dudaría en ocultar rosas sangrientas a los alrededores de sus jardines no mortíferos.

-¿En cuánto vende esos chocolates?- cuestionó el italiano con pesadez mientras apuntaba con el índice una caja mediana que contenía varias bolitas del delicioso dulce.

Cuando el vendedor del puesto le dijo la elevada cantidad de los chocolates, el cangrejo no pudo evitar en abrir los ojos y hacer una mueca exagerada seguido de un "_¿A caso vuelan o tienen wi-fi?". _El pobre hombre no pudo ocultar el terror en sus ojos al imaginarse que su puesto terminaría por los aires por la rabieta del hombre, pero para su suerte, el caballero sólo dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

-¿A caso esto es necesario?- masculló, pasando una mano entre su corto cabello azul. Sacó el último cigarrillo que le quedaba en la cajetilla y lo encendió.

No quería comprar nada (aparte de que se le hacía demasiado comercial), pero comenzó a sentirse presionado al escuchar a sus camaradas charlar sobre que le regalarían a su pareja ese día, incluyendo a su fastidioso mejor amigo Afrodita y al reservado Shaka, que se llevó todas las miradas al decir sin querer que tenía una novia que lo visitaba una vez al mes desde la India. Los _"que guardadito la tenías, Shaka" _no se habían hecho esperar.

A Helena no le importaban las cosas materiales y aunque le había dicho miles de veces que no necesitaba que le regalara algo en ese día, Deathmask quería hacer el esfuerzo en hacerle agradable el primer San Valentín para la chica.

Pero el humor del cangrejo no iba mejorando…

Llegó a otro puesto donde vendían enormes osos de peluche, y así como eran de enormes, lo eran mucho más sus precios.

Ese puesto si terminó volando por los aires y la mercancía esparcida por todos lados. El santo se alejaba dejando el desastre detrás de él, sonriendo con malicia como si se tratara de un gato alejándose triunfante después de haber provocado una explosión.

Llegó a otro puesto de rosas, que de igual forma terminó en las mismas condiciones que el anterior.

-Están casi marchitas, y así venden esas porquerías- masculló el cuarto guardián mientras se alejaba de ahí- prefiero arriesgar mi trasero robándole las rosas al imbécil de Afrodita.

La mitad de los puestos terminaron hechos giras y el tosco hombre mejor decidió volver a su templo antes de que alguien descubriera que era un santo de oro y pasaran el reporte al patriarca. No estaba de humor para escuchar sermones.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente nadie murió.

-¿Deathmask?- Helena miró a su hombre entrar al templo del Gran Cangrejo con cara de pocos amigos, y aun sabiendo el desagradable carácter que podía llegar a tener, no dudó en acercársele.

Sus ojos azules miraban cada delicado y presuroso paso que daba la dama sin poder evitar sentirse un completo idiota por el desastre que había acabado de hacer. Intentaba ser un mejor hombre para ella, pero parecía que su mal genio era más fuerte.

-¿Te sientes bien?- ella lo miraba con esos enormes ojos verdes, casi como si fuera un cachorrito. Esa mirada que derritió el frio corazón del guerrero.

Él sonrió con amargura y la atrajo hacia su pecho abrazándola con fuerza.

Se sentía un idiota por no poder darle algo, (aunque más bien todo se le hacía caro para semejante sencillez de las cosas), sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a lastimarla también, que sus afiladas tenazas cortarían en dos a la delicada flor que sostenía. Ella lo era todo para él, susurrándoselo cuando hacían el amor y demostrándoselo cuando la protegía de algún ataque enemigo que llegara a asecharlos.

-Perdón…- susurró el santo, casi inaudible para la joven.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?- cuestionó un poco desconcertada, atrapada en el amplio pecho del cangrejo.

-Quería regalarte algo… pero…- no sabía si omitir la parte en que casi hacía giras todo el mercado de Rodorio- soy pésimo para los regalos.

-Ya te dije que las cosas materiales no me interesan, tontito- sonrió divertida la castaña, mirando con ternura al tosco hombre-, sólo me interesa que estés a mi lado.

Deathmask se sentía un completo estúpido bajo la centellante mirada de la dama, tan vulnerable y a la vez tan dichoso por encontrarse a alguien como ella. No cabía duda que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Entonces…- sonrió pícaro y acunó el rostro de Helena entre sus manos, dándole un apasionado beso- déjame complacerte.

La castaña se sonrojó casi como un tomate a pesar que ellos dos ya habían hecho el amor un sinfín de veces. Pero cada vez que se deslizaban entre las sábanas, sentían como si fuera la primera vez que se entregaran el uno al otro. Ella le sonrió.

Sus pinzas afiladas sabían sostener a la perfección una delicada flor como lo era Helena sin lastimarla.

La guio hasta su cuarto sin dejar de besarla. Ya le daría un buen regalo en otra ocasión como una sorpresa.

O quizás si le daría un buen regalo de San Valentín. Uno que demoraría 9 meses en llegar.

* * *

**Es 14 de febrero y nada como un buen fic de mi pareja favorita. No se me da muy bien esto del humor, así que no sean muy duros :c, pero es que recordé algunas cosas y no pude evitar en plasmarlas casi como si fueran referencias xD. El año pasado fue un fic de Hyoga y Erii y ahora les tocaba a estos dos un buen final feliz (Y así fue como nació Alcander xD).**

**Ahora, les ofrezco miles de disculpas por haberme desaparecido por... ¿2...3 meses? en fin, fue bastante tiempo, pero la universidad y el trabajo están acabando conmigo. Tengo mis fics de Agasha y Albafica ahí arrumbados y no he podido continuarlos, pero estoy viendo la posibilidad de escribir en donde me quedé, ya que fueron muy bien recibidos y se los agradezco mucho.**

**En fin, espero que pasen un bonito San Valentín y no olviden darles cariño a sus seres queridos todos los días del año o Deathmask los sacará volando.**

**Nos leemos :D**


End file.
